


College | Bucky Barnes x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fluff, drabbles that are kind of connected, golden girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: "What.""I ran out and the ones in the vending machine give me a rash."





	College | Bucky Barnes x Reader |

(Name) shuffled into the dorm's communal kitchen after a five hour term-paper-writing session. She didn't know how in the hell she let herself wait until the last minute to do it ( _*cough*shedidn'twannafuckingdoit*cough*_ ) but it was finally done and she could reemerge from her room. _FREE BIRD!_  
  
She opened up the cupboard in search of her cereal, which was gone. Either someone ate it, or she was eating it in her room as she studied for that test two days ago and left the box up there. And now that she thought about it, she was most likely the culprit for that one. She could vaguely remember a red box sitting next to her bed...  
  
However, she did _not_  want to walk her ass all the way back upstairs. Her room was like a jail cell at this point, and her laptop was the warden. Her wrists still hurt from the cuffs that bastard slapped on her to get the paper started and finished...  
  
 _"Thank you for being a friend..."_  
  
"Oh my god." (Name) uttered, voice cloaked in surprise. Who in the hell was awake at this time of night and watching _Golden Girls_? She stuck her head out of the kitchen and into the living area, unsure of how the hell she missed the fact that someone was watching television at two in the morning. The only other light besides the one from the tv was the lamp next to the couch, and on that ugly as sin couch sat a man that was certainly _not_ ugly as sin, though one was normally subjected to sinful thoughts upon seeing him.  
  
 _Barnes. Oh my god bang me like a screen door in a hurricane._  
  
Sinful.  
  
(Name) moved out into the hallway and slowly crept down the hall. He was looking like a god even at _this_  time of night. Wearing nothing but a wife beater and a pair of basketball shorts, the student was relaxed on the couch and munching on-  
  
"Holy shit, is that Captain Crunch?"  
  
"Yeah." Barnes replied, not looking away from the screen as Dorothy casually argued with her mother. "Want some?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Take the rest of the box; I gotta get more anyway."  
  
 _Who are you and what have you done with James Barnes?_  
  
"Sweet." Was her answer and before she knew it, she was sitting criss-cross next to James, munching on the cereal that was also probably making the roof of her mouth bleed.  
  
"Who's your favorite?" James asked as he spooned for some more cereal.  
  
"Sophia. I have a certain affinity for biting sarcasm. You?"  
  
"Blanche. She's hot for an older gal."  
  
Cue the eye roll.  
  
"Kidding. But I do like her." James slipped a spoonful of sugary milk in his mouth. "Rose is my favorite. She's a fucking simpleton but she's honest."  
  
An episode went by before they spoke again, both of their bowls emptied out. "Why are you watching _Golden Girls_  at this time of night?" (Name) asked.  
  
"Insomnia. You?"  
  
"I wrote a term paper in five hours and I can't face my abuser yet."  
  
"Laptop?" James guessed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
After one more episode, both James and (Name) made the unanimous decision to call it a night. They shut off the lamp and the television, washed the dishes together, and simply waved goodbye before departing. The very next day it seemed like things had gone back to normal; James went back to being the cool guy and (Name) was again an introvert. They passed one another in the halls like they hadn't bonded over Captain Crunch and _Golden Girls_. Perhaps it'd all been a dream?  
  
xXx  
  
(Name) slung her bag over her shoulder, having just printed up her term-paper in the library. Her professor (for whatever reason; she presumed it was due to his lack of interest in actually grading them) had extended the due date of their papers, and as such, she fine-tuned the essay from a passable C to a solid B, an A if the prof was feeling froggy. Being that she actually worked in the library and she took the final shift of the night, it was her turn to lock up.  
  
"Hey, can I check this out real quick?"  
  
 _Barnes._  
  
"Literally where were you the entire last hour." (Name) deadpanned.  
  
"Reading the book in hopes of finishing it before I had to actually check it out."  
  
"Fair enough. Gimme." (Name) swiped the book from James and quickly checked it out, handing it back to him in a record five seconds. "Anyone else in here?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of."  
  
The woman shrugged and led James to the door. "Guess they'll be spending the night if they are here." The two stepped outside and were immediately met with heavy rain and thunder, only protected by the tiny little awning above the library doors.  
  
"Fuck." They uttered in unison.  
  
"My paper is in my bag; I'm not going out there."  
  
"I don't have a bag on me, and I am so not paying for this stupid book."  
  
"Then I guess we're stuck here." (Name) sat down on the step. "Can't go back in the library because I don't know how to undo the alarm."  
  
"I wonder if they'll deliver pizza to us." James mused aloud, sitting next to her.  
  
(Name) whipped her phone out. "We're damn sure gonna try."  
  
Thirty minutes later, as they both ate their second slice of pizza, James peeled off a piece of pepperoni. "I guess we could've asked the driver for a ride back to the dorm."  
  
"Huh." (Name) said as she set down the liter of soda they ordered. "I guess we could have."  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"Oh well." They said together, shrugging and continuing to eat their late-night dinner.  
  
xXx  
  
 _Knock, knock, knock!_  
  
(Name) groaned loudly and rolled off the side of her bed. She turned in her paper the previous day and planned to sleep for a full 72 hours; this interruption was not part of said plan. After a pathetic attempt at a push up she grabbed the edge of the bed and forced herself off the floor and opened the door.  
  
"Do you have a dryer sheet?"  
  
 _James._  
  
"What."  
  
"I ran out and the ones in the vending machine give me a rash."  
  
(Name) glanced over at her unwashed laundry sitting on a chair in the corner of the room before looking back at James. "You like Bounce?"  
  
"I love Bounce."  
  
The woman retreated into her room and grabbed a brand new, not-yet-opened box, chucking it at James and climbing back into bed. "All yours."  
  
She woke up to neatly folded laundry with plenty of dryer sheets stuffed into the pockets.  
  
xXx  
  
 **-Anybody got an iPhone charger? JB**  
  
 _James._  
  
 _-_ **No. NR**  
  
 **-This group chat is for helpful dorm mates, why are you even in it. JB**  
  
 _Natasha Romanov has left the conversation._  
  
 **-That was easy. JB**  
  
 **-Seriously though I'm on 1% and I'm this close to beating this Candy Crush level. JB**  
  
 **-I got you. (FI/LI)**  
  
She'd barely sent the message before James bursted in the room and plugged his phone into the charger. He sat at the edge of her bed as she read her book, and then proceeded to scare the ever loving shit out of her ten minutes later when he finally beat the level.  
  
xXx  
  
 _Monday_  
  
 _Knock, knock!_  
  
"Hey, your pizza came. Let me have a slice."  
  
 _Bucky._  
  
"Okay."  
  
 **Tuesday**  
  
 _Knock, knock!_  
  
"Chinese today?"  
  
"Orange chicken and white rice. Looks like I got an extra carton of rice."  
  
"Dibs!"  
  
 _Wednesday_  
  
 _Knock, knock!_  
  
"Where did you get the money to order all this takeout?"  
  
"Birthday money. You want half my sub?"  
  
"Hell yeah I do."  
  
 _Thursday_  
  
 _Knock, knock!_  
  
"Are you ever gonna actually get the door for your food?"  
  
"Why would I do that when I have you to do it for me?"  
  
"I see your point. Lemme have some of those fries."  
  
 **Friday**  
  
 _Knock, knock!_  
  
"I'm going home for the weekend, so you're gonna have to answer the door for yourself."  
  
"I'll just have Ramen, I'm out of money anyways. I got an extra gyro for you."  
  
"Is that how you say it?"  
  
"I dunno, just eat the Greek taco."  
  
xXx  
  
(Name) leaned against the wall, red solo cup in hand. She hated parties. Why did she let her dorm mates throw one?  
  
 _"You're in the minority, (Name). Suck it up."_  
  
Natasha was so mean.  
  
"What's up, wallflower?"  
  
 _Buckybear._  
  
"Go away and let me sulk in peace."  
  
"I was actually trying to sneak us out of here and make out."  
  
"In that case, lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a Bucky mood.


End file.
